


[PODFIC] A reluctant compromise

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Force Bond, Hate Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: His thumb stroked the sensitive skin under her jaw, tracing her racing pulse. She forced herself to hold still, to repress the emotions his touch ignited. She liked to pretend that this was just another type of battle between them, as impersonal as a lightsaber duel or a shouting contest, because the truth was considerably harder to deal with.Force bond smut.





	[PODFIC] A reluctant compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts), [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A reluctant compromise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209615) by [Smutmaker_heartbreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutmaker_heartbreaker/pseuds/Smutmaker_heartbreaker). 



Cover made by Itsadrizzit.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/a%20reluctant%20compromise.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/a%20reluctant%20compromise.mp3) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 00:19:46

## Reader's Notes

For me, 2018 is about loving what I love, unapologetically. This pairing may be problematic, but I love this story, so I recorded it.


  
---|---


End file.
